Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation/Walkthrough
Chapter 1 *Office: Examine the poster and the door and talk to Seiko (any order). *Hallway: Enter the first door on the south side of the hallway. *2-1: Examine the corpse. *Hallway: Walk to the east end of the hallway. *Bathroom 2F: Examine the sink with the glow. *Hallway: Enter the first door on the south side of the hallway. *2-3: Examine the bed propped against the east door. *Hallway: A victim’s memoir is on the far east end of the hallway. *Stairwell: Another victim’s memoir is on the stairwell. *End 3: Do not enter Recovery 3-3 and do not acquire the cellphone to unlock Wrong End 1*3 later. *3-3: Interact with the item glow in the top left corner. *Hallway: Enter Storage 1-2A and men’s bathroom to find two more victim’s memoirs. *End 2: Reading all four victim’s memoirs triggers Wrong End 1*2. *1-3: Interact with the item glow in the far right corner. Escape the room without being caught. *End 1: Let your HP be reduced to 0 while being grappled to trigger Wrong End 1*1. *Hallway: Enter the open doorway. After the event, enter the new opened doorway. *End 3: If the cellphone was not found, Wrong End 1*3 triggers. *Hallway: Try to access the east stairwell. (Clear end.) Chapter 2 Note: Some events can be seen in different orders, and may have alternate dialogue based on which other events have been seen. *Hallway: Open the door on the far right, north side. *Hallway: Enter the Nurse Office (far left, north side.) *Office: Examine the bulletin board. Examine the couch. *Hallway: Enter Operation 2-2 (3rd and 4th doors from left on south side). *2-2: Examine the body on the table. *End 1: Let HP be reduced to zero in 2FW to trigger Wrong End 2*1. *Hallway: Enter the stairwell and go to the first floor. *1-2A: Pick up the circuit board. *Lobby: Examine the front entrance. *Lobby: (Optional) Examine the candle after Naho joins the party. *1-1: Talk to the spirit and pick up the key. *Hallway: Enter the records room (leftmost north doors). *1-4: Examine the file cabinet 3rd from the left. *1-6: (Optional) Pick up the key. *End 2: Let HP be reduced to zero in the Morgue to trigger Wrong End 2*2. *Stairwell: Pick up the key. *2-4: (Optional) Enter using the key from Morgue 1-6. *2-3: Examine the circuitry with the circuit board collected. Examine the note on the ground. Examine the MRI machine. *Hallway: Examine the Doctor’s Office door. *Room: Examine the bonesaw. (Clear End) *End 3: Let the timer run out in the generator room to trigger Wrong End 2*3. Chapter 3 *Hallway: Remain in control of Naomi’s party and go east. Head to first floor and enter southern doors. *Room: Examine the panel next to the table. Examine the poster near the doorway. Examine the body. Head back upstairs. *Freezer: Examine one of the freezers. Head back downstairs. *Room: Examine the corpse several times. Head back upstairs. *End 1: Let HP be reduced to zero in the assembly room to trigger Wrong End 3*1. *Room: Examine the metal plate. Return to the meeting spot and switch to Naho’s party. *Room: Examine the locker (2nd object from far right). Head upstairs. *End 2: Let HP be reduced to zero in the 3rd floor hallway to trigger Wrong End 3*2. *Room: (Optional) Pick up the loose board. *Room: Examine the circuit panel. Examine the exposed wires. Examine the generator and switch it on. Press the lit-up switch. Head to the first floor. *Hallway: Use the metal plate to cross the pit. *End 3: Use the wooden board found in the storage room to cross the pit to trigger Wrong End 3*3. *Hallway: Pick up the crowbar. Head back to the meeting spot and switch to Naomi’s party. *Hallway: Pry open the boarded doorway. *Hallway: Examine the exit in the northwest corner. Examine the pit in the southwest corner. Enter the northeast doors. *Morgue: Examine the girl’s corpse. *Hallway: Enter the northwest doors. *Operation: Examine the corpse. *Hallway: Head toward the morgue until the event plays. Head to the pit and pick up the key. Use the key to open the southeastern door. (Clear End) *End 4: Let HP be reduced to zero in the basement hallway to trigger Wrong End 3*4. Chapter 4 Naomi’s Party: *Hallway: Examine the shining object to get the B1E master key. *Morgue: Examine each button in order until reaching the button on the far wall. Press the button on the far wall. *Hallway: Walk to the far end and examine the shining object. Return by navigating over the pit (the paths are invisible, the red pentagrams teleport the player to the next segment or back to the beginning. The second segment’s correct pentagram is the leftmost one, and the third segment’s correct pentagram is the upper one.) *Room: Examine the papers on the operation table to find part of the Secret Diary. Naho’s Party: *Storage: Examine the shiny object to find the key to the chemical laboratory. *Lab: Enter from the leftmost door and examine the figure. Head down to the second basement level. *Room: Examine the figure and leave. *Hallway: Follow the figure to the south and examine it when it stops. Go back upstairs. *Room: Examine the papers on the table to find part of the Secret Diary. Joint Party: *Hallway: Return to the meeting place. *End Route: Immediately examine the elevator and go down. *End Route: Find the remaining Secret Diary entries before using the elevator. Secret Diary Locations: *Hallway: At the dead end. *Hallway: Near the entrance. *Operation: Alongside the corpse. Finale: *Pile: (True End Route only) Leave the room. *Pit/Dark Hallway: Move northward until the scene changes. *Confrontation: Choose the options (lower choice, upper choice, lower choice, upper choice) to talk down Kizami. If Kizami isn’t talked down, a QTE event begins. The game continues regardless of the result. *Hallway/Dark Pit: Head southward and talk to the ghost. Head into the eastern room. *Staircase: After the event, examine the door and complete the QTE before time runs out. (Clear End) *End 1: Let the timer run out before opening the final door. Endings: Note: The “survival rank” affects which scenes play in the epilogue of the True Ending and alters the dialogue of the Normal Ending. *True Ending: Find all Secret Diary entries. *Normal Ending: Don’t find all of the Secret Diary entries. *Survival Rank A: Talk Kizami out of fighting. *Survival Rank B: Fight Kizami and win. *Survival Rank C: Fight Kizami and lose. Extra Chapter 1 Unlock: Clear Chapter 1. *Hallway: Examine the stairwell door. *3-1: Examine the shining object. *End 1: Don’t collect the item from Storage 3-1 before entering Recovery 3-2. After entering Recovery 3-2, examine the locker. *3-2: Examine the locker with the items from Storage 3-1. (Clear End) Extra Chapter 2 Unlock: Clear Chapter 3. *Hallway: Walk to the right and examine the object at the end of the hallway. (Clear End) Extra Chapter 3 Unlock: Clear Chapter 4, True Ending (any rank). *Room: Finish the QTE. (Clear End) Category:Corpse Party D2 Category:Walkthrough